Present day launch tubes requires a straightness and roundness very difficult to obtain. A particular launcher, for example, requires a tube 13.85 to 13.90 inches inside diameter and a wall thickness of 0.10 inches and straight within 0.012 inches per foot a 10 foot long tube. The thinnest wall tube that can be extruded in 13.90 inch diameter is 3/4 inch and the required straightness and quality cannot be met.